The “Internet of things” (IoT) is a term that refers loosely to the many “smart” devices that are starting to become ubiquitous in society. These devices can appear, for example, in a home or office automation scheme. The IoT includes physical devices and other items embedded with electronics, software, sensors, and actuators. Because these devices and items also include network connectivity, they can collect and exchange data with other devices, items, and computers.